My Best Friend, And A Damn Speeding Driver
by StarlightSparkle
Summary: My best friend was and always will be with me, she was with me through thick and thin. She always supported me, and will I think. My best friend's life was taken away from them by a speeding driver. Please read and Review? :D x


**Another depressing one ;) Heck! We were given choices in English to describe our best friend, a sad memory, or our perfect world...i did best friend and sad memory ;)  
I could write more with it! And i got an A/A* for this work! :') i was like ahhhh! :D Please read and review it would mean so much too me! **

My best friend was and always will be with me, she was with me through thick and thin. She always supported me, and will I think. My best friend's life was taken away from them by a speeding driver. But I know she won't hold grudges, she is the sort of person to forgive and forget. My best friend is called Summer, and I'll never forget her.

We played out in the sun till dusk, we laughed and joked around, all the children in the street came out and played with us, we had water fights, teddy bear picnics with PB and J sandwiches…they were her favourites. All through the streets and the little green where we played you could hear our little laughs, the excitement of children playing in the summer…now those laughs are just echoes.

We went to the park with our Mothers often, they'd put us in the swings, they'd push us so high and we'd have competitions to see who could get the highest! Laughing and joking the occasional scream when we felt we were falling, of the summer days…Summer's last summer

We got ice cream in the park, Strawberry ice cream and Mint chocolate chip! We'd always shout at the man at the same time, We'd share it with each other, while Summer would plant the ice cream on my face, I'd attempt to lick it off…It was her last ice cream.

Feeding the ducks was the funniest thing with my best friend, she would always shout at them "get ober here now! I want to feed you now!" She could never say he 'V's very well, it made me giggle and I'd say back "You siwweh It's Over!" as I didn't have my two front teeth we'd giggle when I'd say my 'L's so after I said to her how to say 'Over' we got into the 'Is not, Is too, Is not, Is too!' argument, then end up giggling after, we threw the bread in and we got into the car to go home…It was the last time she fed the ducks

When we were round each others houses we'd always play with 'Polly Pocket!' and sit and watch TV, It was heaven with my best friend…though no one knew how close heaven really was. We'd go and get snacks from the kitchen. Little juice boxes and cookies, half of the juice ended up over my face because of my missing teeth, Summer would always end up in fits of giggles over my reaction to the juices all over me. I loved hearing her laugh, it was like soft chimes, it felt too me like I had found the other half of me, my sister, the one who understood me, who made me laugh, who I could laugh with…But everything was going to change

Every time either one of us had to leave each others house, we'd kick up a fuss, saying we didn't want to leave, if we could stay over, could we move in? Then we were always reassured we would see each other tomorrow…That wasn't the case this time

That night, that dreadful night, Summer, her Mother, My Mother and Me, all went outside to say goodbye to Summer and her Mum, they were going home as it was eight o' clock and we were tired, my Father had still not returned home. And it was later than usual for him to be out without him contacting us. We said goodbye and hugged Summer and her Mother, Summers Mother got in her Black SUV and Summer trotted along around to the passenger side, she was big enough to sit in the passenger side now! As she opened the door, struggling a little bit as it was a bit door, bright lights came speeding around the corner, I wondered what it was, Summer and I both turned around to face the source. Some people say these things happen really slowly, like in the movies, this was twice the speed, and before it knew it, the car had hit Summer and smashed the door right off the car. Then things slowed down, I tried to run to Summer, my Mother caught me around the waist, Summers Mother was getting out the car and running to Summer, There was screaming and shouting, everything, A neighbour was calling an ambulance. While the car that hit Summer had stopped and nothing. Silence. No movement. Everything was still.

Then after the silence…my Father stepped out the car, wobbling and clinging on to the door handle, he was drunk and he had just killed my best friend, I ran to him after breaking out of my mothers grip screaming "I hate you! Why couldn't it of been you that died!" My Mother came back and restrained me and took me to the sidewalk, just as the ambulance arrived.

The Paramedic said Summer had died on Impact, so she never actually felt any pain, I suppose that's the only good thing, from it, of who am I kidding there is nothing good from it. She's dead and my Father will be out in 2 years! I can't stop thinking about the terrified look on her face, it was the last thing I saw of her, I was the last thing she saw apart from the headlights, my precious best friend…lost to the light.

That's why we are here today, 12 years on from the date. I am finally talking about Summer, I haven't spoken about her at all in this time, I have been to afraid too, scared too, but this is my childhood, my best friend, my memories. I go back to our childhood places often, to relive those memories I know I will never ever be able to get back or re create, I'm ruined, broken in two without her here. I know she is watching over me everyday, I know the ducks will never be fed by her again, and I'll never eat ice cream again, or ever see children playing with Polly Pocket and not get emotional. Our memories are etched into my mind, there forever, but the accident is scared in my mind too. Forever and Always.

**Thanks for reading, Please review :)  
*hugs*  
****StarlightSparkle**


End file.
